All I really want to do
by JC Rose
Summary: One shot Arrogantshipping fic. Mai was expecting a night at work like any other, until a handsome CEO asks her for a chat. He does not know her, she does not really know him. Does he really only want to be friends with her? Based on A Bob dylan Song R


All i really want to do

A one shot

By JC-Rose

* * *

Summary

Well i has certainly been a long time (three years almost) Since i wrote a fic, so here is my Slightly Arrogantshipping Oneshot one chapter fictional tale of a Wealthy young man whom has on desire of a young erotic dancer, driven to this lifestyle by crippling debt. There are no duels, no talk of dueling and no other love interests except a possible hint in the two main characters of whom are Seto Kaiba and Mai Valentine.

I am also going against the whole Seto is too cold to just embrace another female character, well in this fic there are no duels, no mention of duelling or monsters and kaiba and mai do not know each other as yet.  
I personally see kaiba as someone who would very much enjoy entertaining the idea of taking someone he does not know home for the night or slowly very slowly falling in love and having passionate "you know what"

Read and Review :)

JC April 2009

If there are mistakes spelling wise, i have double checked it so my only other excuse is that its late at night and heaps of awesome fics i even love have mistakes so yeah

* * *

_He did not know her, at least not yet  
HE saw her as a personal bet  
A woman in need of drastic action  
Was about to be given a new distraction _

No one looked at the inside, to the heart. They always only saw the external beauty that can be paid to admire, and you must never ask questions.

Mai Valentine was in every way a pretty possession. A doll not to be taken seriously.

She stood poised and covered in make up, as an ornament on display for men to pay good money to get a glimpse of, a sultry dance from and some times even a gentle touch, but never a smile.

No body in Mai's life saw her as conversation in fact she did not speak when at work. She was spoken to, told how to act by her parents, her teachers and now her bosses who controlled the way she presented her self. This female has been conditioned to perform, but was not un-familiar to a stubborn streak. She had her fair share of out bursts and was not afraid to confront people.

Mai's life was now dedicated to her career, being admired by strangers as she danced and twirled around a set of shiny poles, amidst a gaggle of back ground dancers. Cash was placed on various parts of her body, although you could never get too close with Mai.

Talking cost extra, groping was off limits and the last man who attempted such an act felt the pain of Mai's black stiletto heel in a not so nice place.

Women at this club were paid in cash thrown their way. The more popular and alluring the girl on display was, the more money one could earn in a night and Miss Valentine was the Flamingo Clubs highest earner.

After what she was made to beleive about her self, Mai decided to use her beauty as more than just a money earner, as a weapon of self defense.

Tonight was meant to be the same as any other night, surrounded by rich and greedy patrons, some young, some old all after a sexy wink from a silent sultry female dancer.

Tonight was not to be the same as Mai had expected.....

* * *

The blonde peered through the velvet curtains and inhaled deeply. It was a busy night, and alot of new faces were awaiting her appearance on the stage as well as the regulars who frequented as often as they could, escaping the world of reality which mainly consisted of working long hours, avoiding time with the family and getting caught in traffic on a weekly basis. The flamingo bar was a place were Men (and women) with money could go to relax and forget their issues simply by starring, whistling and occasionally getting a dance from one of the performing girls known as the Flamingo Dolls, all while downing well earned scotch in hand.

Mai was the next and final DOLL of the night. the best was saved until last and Mai had certainly worked her way up.

Applying the finishing touches to her arabian princess outfit, which was in form of a purple bra and skirt with slits up both sides and glitter sequens, Mai looked at herself in the mirror one last time, adjusting her eyeliner and pastel lipstick.

"Here we go again" She quietly exhaled.

Stepping out, her blonde curls falling past her shoulders, Mai received cheers a plenty as she strutted down the run way like stage and proceeded to wrap herself around a pole.

the clad clothing she wore slipped off and M

Mai was left wearing nothing but her black heels as she danced and flirted with the stage around the pole.

More roars went out, and bills were tossed her way.....

[Enter Mr Kaiba]

A quiet man with almond hair and ocean blue eyes enters the club. Was he old enough to be there? Was he not? Did anyone care?

This man was known around the city for his wealth and power. A big shot CEO with substantial earnings and much to offer in the way of tips and drink money.

He walks toward the bar, a confident stride in his step. The bar maid with auburn hair and chocolate eyes winks at him, as she pours him a cheery red glass of wine.

He says nothing, as he hands her more than the drink is worth and moves away toward the stage.

Mr Kaiba was not known for his appearances in seedy dance clubs, it would tarnish his reputation. however a successful male CEO wandering into a strip club is hardly uncommon so he doubted that anyone would say anything. knowing full well if he did that he would have lawyers to denounce all knowledge of such things taking place.

The disco light spun, the light catching Mai's curves as she danced with her eyes closed, blocking out the music and gruff chants around her.

That is when he noticed her, a lonely soul perhaps never the object of anything but desire and sexual affection.

Had this woman ever known connection? A real one?

Always the one for a challenge, the cocky male then took it on himself to accept his own task of catching this blonde dancer off guard.

He knew her surprise would be imminent if we were to tell her he simply wanted to chat, nothing more. This was the exact reason why he did it.

"What the hell?" Kaiba smirked to himself, heading toward the stage and standing with one hand in his black suit pocket, the other grasping the stem of the glass of wine.

After the dance

Music began to play as the early hours of the morning set in, reminding patrons of the nearing morn.

With his dark coat trailing along the floor, he approached the woman, who was collecting the fallen cash from the stage with such delicate hands.

In the time she had managed to put her sexy outfit back on Mai sighed and prepared to enter the dressing room to collect her things and go, when she was stopped.

"I beg your pardon" He spoke. Mai shook her head "think nothing of it" She replied in haste.

Mai rolled her eyes when the brunette refused to let her proceed into her dressing room. "Do you want me to get someone to remove you?" "Because i have dealt with much angrier and uglier than you buddy"

Seto laughed. "Well ugly i Believe" .

"If you want to arrange a dance with me or something else, speak to the female at the bar and..."

He stopped Mai's attempts to be polite by pressing one finger on her glossy lips. "I only want to talk with you"

Violet eyes widened. "I do not know what you're game is so i will say this one more time..." before she could ask him to leave Kaiba had gently grabbed her arms and led her unwillingly toward a table, which was being cleared.

Mai squirmed uneasily. "What do you think you are doing?" She spat.

Seto rested in the chair by the table and held out his hands as a sign of surrender.

"I already told you i do not want anything from you"

Mai placed both hands on her hips, her hair a mass of golden curls. She must have looked cute in the arabic out fit but Kaiba hid his lust well.

"I told you if you do not leave then I.."

Kaiba smirked and hinted for Mai to sit. "If you were going to you would have called by now"

"I know a woman such as yourself will be able to judge the intentions of a man alot more than someone in a more innocent profession can"

Mai seethed and threw her hands on the table. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kaiba folded his arms and leaned back, capturing the scent of the woman's soft and alluring perfume as he did so.

Her eyes were full of questions, yet also very cautious, similar to his....

the look in her eyes scared him a little. They reminded him of himself.

"I'm guessing you know who I am?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I may have seen you in the local business paper, or something that makes men look more powerful than women in every way, one of those things yeah"

Her words were sour.

Kaiba raised his eye brow and looked up with a sarcastic bout of confusion.

"Say, are you deliberately challenging me to dislike you?"

Mai with her hands still on her hips went to say something but had nothing, so she pouted and sat down across from this egotistical yet slightly easy to look at male.

Kaiba signals for a woman to come over and take his drink order.

"Uh what will it be Mr kaiba?" She then looks over and sees the number one doll of the club. the waitresses giggles "ooh hey Mai you lucky girl"

Mai raised a slight eye brow and casually ordered a vodka and raspberry. Kaiba placed a few notes on the waitresses tray and asked for a double scotch on the rocks.

"quite the popular man" Mai observed while shooting the man a curious look.

"Well you are quite the hot topic here" he retorted.

"Look i still do not know what you want from me but if its what most young rich guys who think they can impress me with their wealth, like you want then you are mistaken"

Kaiba tilted his head in a mocking way. "I am going to laugh what you just said to me off as a joke"

Mai moved further away from the table, her body clenching to the back of the chair. She was tense and confused. What the hell did this guy want?

"You think i come here for the male attention do you?" She asked, leaning back in her chair as a way to appear relaxed which she clearly was not.

"Oh i am pretty aware that you can find a suitable decent man on your own dear" Kaiba replied resting in his chair smugly.

Mai was a little shocked at his kind words. "I have plenty of male attention both good and bad"

Kaiba nodded, "I see and the bad attention is the kind you get here"

Mai nodded, "and the good is well...." Mai immediately realised that not only was she having a conversation with a patron, it was about herself, her needs and her love life.

She shot him another glare as the drinks finally arrived.

* * *

Sipping on her pink drink, Mai was puzzled by this odd scenario of a young wealthy rather attractive man talking with her like a person and not a doll in a strip club after hours...

Kaiba observed the way Mai sipped her drink, her mouth meeting the rim of the glass, eyes casting downward...

"What is it that you want from me?" she asked again.

Kaiba sighed and placed his drink down on the table. "You know my name Miss Valentine"

The blonde rolled her eyes and groaned. "Apologies, what do you want from me kaiba?"

Kaiba rose up off his seat and stood behind the confused dancing doll.

"You know you are beautiful and i am not here to assure you that you are by taking advantage"

He leaned his face closer to Mai;s ear. She felt herself tremble as he whispered these words from his mouth to her

_I aint lookin to compete with you,  
Beat or cheat or mistreat you,  
Simplify you, classify you,  
Deny, defy or crucify you.  
__  
_

_No, and I aint lookin to fight with you,  
Frighten you or tighten you,  
Drag you down or drain you down,  
Chain you down or bring you down._

_I dont want to straight-face you,  
Race or chase you, track or trace you,  
Or disgrace you or displace you,  
Or define you or confine you._

_I dont want to meet your kin,  
Make you spin or do you in,  
Or select you or dissect you,  
Or inspect you or reject you._

Mai supressed a few giggles at the whispered rantings of a classic song by this handsome stranger.

Never the less she continued to listen, feeling somewhat comforted that these words while not his own, may still be true in this instance perhaps he did not want to hurt her?

_Kaiba ended by whispering the last two sentences into her ear  
_

_All I really want to do  
Is, baby, be friends with you

* * *

_

Once the Club had closed Mai and kaiba went for a walk.

He held her hand and their palms comforted each other as the walked down the dark street.

Mai wore a long purple velvet coat to cover her sexy attire underneath.

Kaiba won his challenge, he managed to get a woman, a very sexy and strong woman of whom men only wanted one thing from, to accept him as a person who merely wanted to talk with her....

He sighed as the turned a corner, Mai's heels clomping down the street. He did thought that would be it for him, he won his bet now he could go home and reward himself by indulging in how great his ego was.

Mai had a left an impression on him, in such a short span of time. As the cool night air touched Mai's cheek, she let a tiny tear escape it. Not one man since she was a child had ever spoken to her as adult with feelings and struggles of her own. It was almost as though a man of Kaiba's callibe could be nice to a beautiful woman for no reason at all other than wanting to learn about that woman in some way. To listen and nod when she spoke.

When Kaiba appeared out side his Limousine parked outside the bar, the spot he had originally envisioned telling her his friendly chat was just a bet to himself to prove how much of a man he was (and a prized pratt)

He turned to face the blonde, shivering in the cold, all of her emotions swirling around inside of her. The early morning air chilled her skin and made her small tears sparkle in the fading moon light.

"No man has ever done that before" She said. "I only wish work was like that every night". Kaib half smiled as he looked to the concrete.

He did not have the heart to tell this woman his egotistical plan....

"Mai I..." He fumbled for words to say. Mai felt her body tingle in the cold. "uh you look cold did you want to come inside for awhile" He had his driver open the door for her.

Mai bit her bottom lip. "Under any other circumstances i would slap you across the face and run away with your wallet but for you...?" A small smile formed across her pale face.

She gently stepped inside the warm limo, With Seto following her in.

They sat silently for about two seconds, before Kaiba popped open a bottle of sparkling white (he was a wine man) and poured two glassed.

Mai gratefully obliged. "You know this is against the rules" "engaging in friendly limousine drinks with patrons" She half joked as she spoke, leaning her svelt body against the comfy leather interior.

"Its after hours isn't it?" Kaiba replied, taking a naughty sip. Mai twirled one of her curls and fluttered her purple lashes at the CEO. "You really are smart"

Kaiba nodded in agreement. He then moved closer to mai so his leg was touching hers. He placed one warm hand on her almost frozen knee, barely covered by that sexy skirt and Slinky coat she was wearing.

Mai closed her eyes in pleasure of the warmth on her skin. "I know you have reservations" He whispered, his warm breath filling her neck with comforting heat. "So do I"

Mai continued to keep her eyes closed. "Go on" she murmured, rubbing her hands up and down her knees. "I am not going to throw money at you and order you do as I say to pleasure me"

Mai suddenly opened her eyes. "Its not always about money Kaiba" she said, about to snap out of her nice warm embrace.

"No its most definitely not my dear" "Sex is also involved alot of the time"

Mai spun kaiba a look of shock and horror. "What?" she was about to scream when Kaiba pressed his hands on her shoulders and ran his warm hands up and down her cold and tired legs.

She unwillingly closed her eyes and let a few moans slip out. "Because i see you as a person, and not as an object or doll to be paid for showing affection" Mai nodded and ached for him to proceed whispering down her neck.

"I want you to please me as a strong alluring and interesting woman, they way I can please you as a Man, no money involved" Mai exhaled in relief.

"you are a human being Miss Valentine and i intend to show you that two human beings can come together, no hidden agendas" "Just a man and a woman"

Mai was starting to sweat, the cold air had left her skin and she was not only turned on but ready for this intriguing man to take her in his arms, throw her on his luxurious bed and have his way with her. All because he treated her as a person, a woman of passion, sadness and personality.......

* * *

The next morning Mai was still asleep, she lay with her guard down and both arms around Kaiba's waist. Her head rested against his shoulder gently.

Kaiba rested the back of his head in his hands and proudly admired not only himself but this woman, of whom he had been drawn to, lying on him in his large bed.

He then winced as he felt a sweat like substance against his shoulder, it was now trickling down his left shoulder where Mai lay.....

He ran one hand up his left arm until he came into contact with Mai's hair, stuck to her wet cheeks as tears fell from both closed eyes while she slept.

"Im not going back" She murmured as the tears fell.

Kaiba lifted Mai's head and moved her body toward his, he wiped her tears and moved her hair out her face before wrapping both arms around her and clenching her body tightly into his...........

"Don't worry, you don't ever have to"

FIN

Based on **Bob Dylans Song**

_"All I Really want to do"_

Story by JC ROSE


End file.
